Un nouvel avenir
by Shitema 94
Summary: Lorsque deux personnes sont tiraillées entre amour et séparation...  Lorsqu'une jeune fille doit prendre une décision qui changera son futur.  Lorsqu'un homme doute des sentiments de celle qu'il aime.  A t-elle choisi l'amour, ou bien le dépit ?


**Un nouvel avenir**

Les spots si éclatants de lumière.

La foule qui scande d'une même voix.

La musique qui résonne de toute part.

Et toi, au centre de cet univers, qui chante de toute ton âme une des chansons que ton père avait écrite à l'époque.

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana ?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana ?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

_Depuis que je porte cet amour pour toi,  
Je me demande combien de temps déjà s'est écoulé ?  
Mes sentiments, eux, n'ont cessé de croître.  
Je me demande si tu t'étais aperçu de mes sentiments.  
Bien que je n'en ai jamais dit un mot.  
_

Et moi dans tout cela, je t'accompagne à la guitare, mon instrument fétiche. Nous formons un très bon duo sur cette chanson : toi au chant, et moi à la guitare. Un mélange de deux versions de cette chanson : celle de mon ancien groupe les _Route L_ pour le rythme, et le timbre merveilleux de ta voix pour le chant. Ce mélange plait beaucoup au public, et je monte souvent sur scène avec toi pour l'interpréter.

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku 

_Ils sont comme la neige qui continue de tomber et de s'empiler paisiblement.  
_

Lorsque nous sommes tous deux sur scène, j'ai la douce impression que nous sommes seuls au monde. Que nous ne chantons que l'un pour l'autre. Mais parfois, l'étincelle dans tes yeux me fait douter. Tu sembles de temps en temps un peu ailleurs lorsque tu chantes, comme si ton esprit n'était pas totalement présent.

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koko  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo 

_"Hold me tight" lorsque j'en ressens le besoin.  
Le sentiment d'aimer quelqu'un j'aurais préféré ne pas le connaître.  
"I love you" mes larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter.  
Dans cette situation, j'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré._

Alors que j'entame le solo de guitare de ce morceau, je me surprends à regarder dans ta direction, comme si je ne pouvais m'y empêcher. Mon regard y est comme attiré. Et dans ces moments-là, lorsque je te sens ailleurs, des doutes reviennent toujours me hanter, comme un poison s'infiltrant subtilement en moi.

_A qui sont destinés ces mots ?_

_A lequel de nous deux ?_

Car oui, dans ces instants de confusion, l'incertitude de tes sentiments prend le dessus sur ma raison. Pour qui chantes-tu ces mots ? Qui motive le chant venu du plus profond de ton cœur ? Qui ? _Lui_, ou moi ?

Tu as beau me l'avoir prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, je me pose toujours constamment une seule et unique question : as-tu fait ce choix, ou m'as-tu désigné par pur dépit ?

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU (Glass) Kumoraseta 

_Je me demande depuis combien de temps tu occupes mes pensées ?  
Mes soupirs voilent la vitre de ma fenêtre.  
_

M'as-tu préféré à lui parce qu'il était, de toute manière, parti à jamais ? Es-tu restée à mes côtés parce qu'il ne restait plus que moi ? Parce que lui, t'avait abandonné ?

Je suis une des personnes les mieux placées pour savoir à quel point tu pouvais l'aimer. Il était le seul homme que tu chérissais, tu étais prête à tout pour le retrouver et réaliser ton rêve. Pour cela, moi, à l'époque, j'avais finalement pris la décision de t'aider, même si cela était contraire aux règles. J'ai ressenti le besoin que tu avais d'être près de lui, qu'il occupait chacune de tes pensées, que tu ne pensais chaque action que pour lui.

Au tout début, j'avais trouvé que cette dévotion était à la limite du ridicule, que de s'accrocher ainsi à un garçon de ton enfance était stupide. Mais j'avais changé d'avis au fil des jours. Ta détermination et ton courage contre la maladie m'avaient impressionné. L'énergie que tu mettais à chanter malgré ton cancer était tout bonnement effarante, tu étais prête à tout risquer pour le retrouver, quoi que cela puisse te coûter. Alors, je t'avais donné un coup de pouce en te permettant de te transformer en la jeune fille que tu serais quatre années plus tard.

Au prix de rebondissements, tu avais finalement marché sur les traces de ton rêve : tu avais commencé ta jeune carrière de chanteuse sous les traits de « Full Moon ».

Je marchai toujours dans tes pas, pour te protéger. Je te transformai aussi, à l'occasion. Mais au fur et à mesure, les sentiments que je considérais comme purement amicaux se transformèrent en tout autre chose… Lorsque j'y repense aujourd'hui, je me dis que peut-être étaient-ils là depuis le premier jour où je t'avais entendue chanter. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu passais une audition pour dénicher de jeunes talents sous les traits de Full Moon, et tu m'avais ébloui par cette chanson : « New Future ».

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'étais resté ébahi tout du long, subjugué sans que je ne sache pourquoi par l'émotion que tu avais le pouvoir de faire partager aux autres par l'intermédiaire de ton chant. Et tu avais été choisie, d'ailleurs, ce jour-là. Oui… Le premier pas vers ta nouvelle vie.

Après cela, tout s'était enchainé à toute vitesse. La sortie de tes singles, des tas de concerts, d'interviews… L'année était passée à toute vitesse.

Et au fur et à mesure du temps passé à tes cotés, j'avais découvert un sentiment que je pensais évanoui pour quelqu'un comme moi… L'amour. Car oui, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais c'est simplement arrivé, comme ça. Je ne l'avais pas prévu. Mais toi, de ton côté, tu ne faisais que répéter le même prénom en boucle, sans arrêt, jour et nuit…

_Eichi._

Entendre ce prénom à longueur de journée m'avait vite rendu aigri à chaque fois qu'il retentissait. Je ne supportais pas de voir quelle dévotion et quel amour tu adressais au souvenir d'un ami rencontré à l'orphelinat. _Il_ occupait chacune de tes pensées, matin et soir. Et toutes tes nuits, ça je suis certain. Je t'entendais murmurer _son_ prénom dans ton sommeil… Qu'est-ce que cela avait pu m'agacer…

Mais un événement avait fini par tout chambouler dans nos vies : notre départ pour l'Amérique…

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU (Candle) de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kana? 

_Mon cœur vacillant comme la flamme d'une chandelle,  
Maintenant que celle-ci fond, je me demande si elle ne s'éteindra pas ?  
_

Après cela, tu avais radicalement changée, tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Il en avait fallu beaucoup pour que tu t'en remettes. Et puis finalement, un jour, je t'avais finalement avoué mes sentiments, en te demandant de tout oublier sur ce que je venais de t'avouer. Je savais que ton cœur n'appartenait qu'à Eichi, et je ne voulais pas n'être qu'un figurant dans ta vie. Je voulais bien plus, même si je n'étais pas en droit de demander cela. J'étais censé être celui qui prendrait ton âme une fois le moment venu, je ne devais pas m'attacher à toi outre mesure, enfin normalement. Mais Méroko et moi avions depuis longtemps mis cette règle entre parenthèse. Nous étions amis tous les trois, vraiment très proches. Nous partagions vraiment tout.

Le duo Negi-ramen avait fini par décider que nous ferions tout pour te protéger, au prix de notre existence de shinigami. Peu nous importait notre sort si ta vie était sauve. Et nous avons tenu cette promesse jusqu'au bout.

Avant ma transformation en fantôme, tu m'avais à ton tour avoué que tu m'aimais… et que tu ne voulais pas que je disparaisse, que tu voulais continuer à vivre avec moi.

Sur le moment, je ne m'étais posé aucune question, j'étais trop heureux de savoir mes sentiments réciproques. Mais maintenant, alors que les années ont passées, cette question me hante.

_Est-ce moi que tu as choisi, ou as-tu tenté de repousser la solitude ? _

Je connais les sentiments que tu _lui _portais, et que tu _lui_ porteras probablement toujours, mais as-tu vraiment fait le bon choix ? N'essayes-tu pas plutôt de te convaincre que tu m'aimes vraiment afin de ne pas te retrouver seule et abandonnée à nouveau ? Ne te mens-tu pas à toi-même ?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA (Muffler)  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo 

_"Hold me tight" fort, presque au point de me briser.  
Pour que dans ce vent hivernal glacial de la tempête de neige,  
Où nous nous rencontrons, je ne frissonne plus.  
"I miss You" chaque fois que je pense à toi.  
Encore seul ce soir, je serre contre moi ton cache-nez fait main._

La question qui m'importe le plus est probablement celle-ci :

_M'aimes-tu vraiment, ou n'essayes-tu pas simplement de t'en convaincre depuis tout ce temps ?_

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kana ? 

_Si la neige continue de tomber pour l'éternité,  
Je me demande si elle réussira à ensevelir mes sentiments pour toi ?  
_

J'ai beau me répéter à longueur de temps que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à simuler ses sentiments et à mentir, une petite voix dans ma tête me murmure que peut-être tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi-même. Que peut-être t'es-tu convaincue du contraire à force du temps…

Je sais parfaitement que j'aurais beau tenter n'importe quoi pour que tu finisses par _l_'oublier, que jamais personne n'y arrivera. _Il_ aura toujours une place dans ton cœur, quoi que je dise ou fasse. C'est une chose qui restera immuable à tout jamais. J'ai beau m'être fait à l'idée depuis que je te connais, j'ai toujours du mal à savoir quelle est ma place. Suis-je seulement son remplaçant, ou m'aimes-tu au même titre que tu peux l'aimer, _lui_, qui n'est plus de ce monde ?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo 

_"Hold me tight" lorsque j'en ressens le besoin.  
Le sentiment d'aimer quelqu'un j'aurai préféré ne pas le connaître.  
"I love you" ce sentiment déborde de ma poitrine.  
Sous ce ciel d'hiver j'ai envie de crier.  
Je veux te voir maintenant, tout de suite._

Je suis en droit de me demander cela alors : pour qui chantes-tu désormais qu'_il_ n'est plus là, à qui adresses-tu ces paroles si profondes ? Ou bien, seraient-elles encore et toujours adressées à ton premier amour ? Seras-tu constamment hantée par _son_ souvenir, au point de ne plus chercher le bonheur ?

Je crains toujours que dans ces moments où tu ne chantes l'esprit ailleurs, qu'en réalité ton cœur et ton esprit ne soient tous deux tournés vers le seul homme qui ait une place éternelle dans ton cœur, _Eichi_…

Tous les matins je me surprends à me demander si tout cela est bien réel, si je n'ai pas rêvé de la vie que nous menons. Et puis finalement, je t'aperçois et je comprends que j'ai encore un répit, et je me dis que je ferais mieux d'en profiter, parce que j'ignore encore combien de temps cela durera. J'ai peur… Oui, j'ai peur qu'un beau jour tu ne partes, comprenant enfin que ta vie ne peut être qu'avec _lui_, que sans _lui_ cela ne vaut plus la peine… C'est idiot, je sais, mais c'est une pensée récurrente qui me terrifie. Que deviendrais-je si jamais tu disparaissais ? Mon existence n'aurait plus aucun sens, je n'aurais plus de raison valable de demeurer sur cette terre…

Alors, dis-moi… Dis-moi, je t'en prie, que je ne suis pas un vulgaire remplaçant, que j'ai ma place dans ton cœur et dans ta vie…

Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, dis-moi la vérité, je préférerais le savoir que de vivre dans mes illusions…

Hold Me Tight 

_"Hold me tight"  
_

Dis-moi encore ces quelques mots… Murmure-les-moi au creux de l'oreille, comme tu l'aurais fait pour _lui_…

I Love You

_"I love you"_

Le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Les étoiles qui scintillent telles les perles de l'univers.

Le calme reposant d'une nuit d'été.

Et moi, paisiblement assise sur ma vieille balançoire attachée à une branche d'arbre, le regard levé vers l'infinité qui s'étend sous mes yeux.

La lune brille d'un merveilleux éclat ce soir…

J'ai du mal à croire que ces milliers de petits points lumineux sont en réalité des planètes se situant à des dizaines de millions de kilomètres de notre planète... Il reste tellement de mystères irrésolus dans ce monde que je n'ose me demander quelles découvertes les humains feront-ils après. L'astronomie a toujours été un domaine qui me passionne et me fascine. Déjà toute petite, je commençais à m'y intéresser, à ton contact…

Tu m'avais appris beaucoup de choses, que ce soit sur la vie ou bien sur ta passion. Nous partagions tant de choses tous les deux… Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où tu es parti, adopté par une famille, et emmené avec eux en Amérique. Ce jour-là, je n'avais su te dire une chose que j'avais toujours regretté d'avoir garder pour moi…

Je t'aime.

Mon inexpérience et ma jeunesse m'ont empêchée de te faire partager mes pensées sur le moment. J'aurais tant voulu que tu le saches… Que tu saches les sentiments si forts que je te portais déjà à l'époque. Mais non, tu es parti sans savoir. Sans que je n'aie le cran de tout te dire. Je m'en veux tellement pour cela, tu ne peux te l'imaginer.

Malgré cela, les années ont passées. Ma résolution, elle, n'a pas changé. Je voulais te retrouver, te rejoindre. Alors, toi et moi nous étions promis de nous revoir une fois nos rêves réalisés. Et c'est dans cette optique que j'avais débutée ma carrière en tant que Full Moon. Je voulais que mes chansons t'atteignent, que tu comprennes au travers de mes mots l'étendue de mon amour pour toi. Que tu saches que je ne pourrai t'oublier, même si un océan nous séparait. Que les années n'y changeraient rien, que tout resterait intact en moi.

Que cet amour resterait à tout jamais inaltéré…

Ton souvenir demeurait en moi, telle une bougie se consumant mais ne pouvant s'éteindre. Un seul regard au poster que tu m'avais donné, et le sourire me revenait instantanément. Tu étais la force qui me faisait avancer, l'énergie dont j'avais besoin pour ne pas abandonner les jours où tout allait mal. Je tenais bon car je pouvais quasiment toucher du doigt mon objectif final : celui de te revoir enfin, après ces années de séparation.

Tu me manquais horriblement. A un tel point que parfois il m'arrivait de ne pas avoir envie de manger de la journée. J'avais besoin de toi, mais heureusement les souvenirs de nos moments passés ensemble comblaient ces vides du mieux possible. Le planétarium, nos soirées à regarder les étoiles allongés dans l'herbe… Toutes ces petites choses qui paraissent insignifiantes étaient pour moi des souvenirs bien plus merveilleux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu m'avais sortie de ma tristesse, tu m'avais permis de revivre, et je vivais grâce à mes sentiments pour toi. C'était un cercle vicieux, qui ne devait normalement pas se rompre.

Mais le destin en a voulu autrement…

L'arrivée de Takuto et de Méroko dans ma vie et dans mon univers a tout chamboulé. Ils m'ont ouverte à de nouveaux horizons, de nouvelles émotions. Tous les trois nous en avons connus des aventures… Certaines bien plus drôles que d'autres. Mais ce que je retiendrai toujours de notre rencontre c'est qu'ils ont changés ma vie. Ils ont transformés ma façon de voir les choses, d'appréhender les événements. Sans eux et leur détermination à me sauver, je ne serais plus ici aujourd'hui, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Je leur doit beaucoup, à chacun d'eux, ils en ont fait tellement pour moi que parfois je me demande si j'ai vraiment le droit d'en profiter comme je le fais. Sans Méroko et sa bonne humeur, je ne me serais probablement pas autant ouverte aux autres. J'ai tant appris d'elle, de par sa gentillesse. Je ne me suis aperçue de tout cela uniquement au moment où elle n'était déjà plus là… Je regrette tant de ne pas avoir pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Quelle amie extraordinaire et unique elle avait été et serait à jamais pour moi. Mais désormais, je ne suis plus en mesure de lui faire part de mes sincères remerciements. Pour tout. Pour son aide, son soutien, le réconfort qu'elle avait pu m'apporter…

Et puis, il y a eu Takuto…

Lui… Je ne saurais le décrire avec exactitude, ni tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour moi, il m'a tant apporté. Je pense que cela ne serait qu'une vulgaire offense de résumer notre rencontre en quelques mots. Je pense que le mieux pour le décrire est de justement s'abstenir de le faire. Mes sentiments seuls savent parler pour cela.

Jusqu'à Takuto, personne n'avait d'importance dans mon cœur mis à part _toi_. Tu étais ma Lune, et j'étais ton soleil. Tu étincelais pour moi, j'irradiais pour toi. Néanmoins, avant que je n'aie le temps de m'en apercevoir, bientôt tout cela changea. Quelqu'un d'autre avait une place dans mon cœur, tu devais à présent le partager avec une autre personne… Takuto.

Vous aviez beau être totalement différent l'un de l'autre, au fond vous étiez les mêmes… Votre seule préoccupation était de me protéger, de ne chercher que mon bien. Et c'est peut-être cela qui fait que je vous ais aimé tous les deux, pour cette gentillesse et cette dévotion que j'avais du mal à tolérer.

Takuto avait toujours été à mes côtés dans les moments difficiles, comme dans les joyeux. Lui et moi nous partagions beaucoup de choses, comme notre passion commune pour la musique. Sur ce point-là, nous étions absolument en osmose. Lorsqu'il nous arrivait de chanter ensemble, nos voix s'accordaient parfaitement. Nous étions comme fait pour chanter ensemble, cela ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit. J'ai fini par me rapprocher de lui, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Et il m'est devenu indispensable.

Une journée sans lui ne valait pas grand-chose, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être vide et banale tout d'un coup. Sans ces yeux bleus posés sur moi tel que seul lui savait le faire, je ne me sentais pas complète, il manquait quelque chose à mon existence, mon univers s'en trouvait incomplet.

Au tout début, je me persuadais qu'une amitié exceptionnelle nous liait, lui et moi, quelque chose qui nous rendait tellement proches que cela était rarement vu. Mais la vérité a fini par s'imposer à moi, lorsqu'il a lui-même dit les mots que je n'attendais pas.

« Je t'aime, Mitsuki. »

A ce moment-là j'étais restée bouche-bée devant cette révélation plus que surprenante. Takuto, le shinigami, ce garçon à l'air renfermé, était tombé amoureux de moi ? Je n'avais pas eu à réfléchir à la situation, qu'il m'avait apporté le soulagement sur un plateau d'argent en me demandant de simplement oublier ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il connaissait les sentiments que je te portais, alors il avait forcement compris qu'il n'y aurait de place pour son amour dans ma vie. Et pour cela, je l'en remercie. Mais il est vrai que je m'attendais à tout sauf à pareille déclaration. Une fois qu'elle fut tombé, nette comme un couperet, ma vision sur Takuto avait irrémédiablement changée. Je ne le voyais plus en tant que simple shinigami envoyé pour récolter mon âme, mais en tant que personne. En tant que Takuto, l'ancien chanteur du groupe _Route L_, et ancien ami de mes parents. J'avais changé de regard, et cela pour toujours.

Et puis, irrémédiablement, arriva ce jour funeste… Le jour où je suis partie pour l'Amérique, accompagnée d'Oshigé-san, de Wakaôji-sensei, de Méroko et de Takuto. J'étais tellement heureuse et pressée… J'allais enfin te revoir. Si tu savais avec quelle impatience j'avais attendu ce moment toutes ces années… Mon rêve se réalisait enfin, tu allais être près de moi… Mais Takuto brisa mon bonheur. Il s'est interposé entre moi et ta maison que l'on apercevait en haut de la colline. J'étais si proche de toi que je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire demi-tour. Alors nous nous sommes disputés, et il m'a avoué que tu n'étais plus là.

Je n'avais pas compris le sens exact de ses paroles, mais elles n'avaient que peu d'importance. J'étais si proche de toi que je ne pouvais abandonner comme cela. Alors, contre l'aval de Takuto, j'ai marché. Usant mes dernières forces, j'ai frappé à la porte de ta nouvelle demeure… pour découvrir que tu avais disparu… que tu étais mort…

Mon monde s'était effondré d'un seul coup, tel un vulgaire château de cartes emporté par le vent. Je n'y croyais pas… Non… Tous mes rêves, tous mes espoirs, mon avenir… Tout avait disparu à ta suite. J'avais voulu en finir ce jour-là. Je m'étais trainé jusqu'à ta pierre tombale, et m'y étais allongée, espérant le repos eternel en ta seule compagnie. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas, Takuto avait la ferme et inébranlable intention de me forcer à vivre. Il ne voulait pas que j'abandonne aussi facilement, que je me laisse aller ainsi impunément. Il ne pouvait le tolérer, et aujourd'hui je le comprends.

J'étais restée amorphe durant une longue période. Je n'avais plus eu goût à rien, je ne mangeais plus, ne parlais plus, dormais à peine, mes rêves peuplés de visions de toi. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas le courage d'en finir par moi-même. Je ne désirais plus rien, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais : vivre ou mourir ? Mais c'est les paroles d'Izumi qui me ramenèrent à la raison. Ce Shinigami avait beau avoir l'air froid et méprisable au premier abord, il n'était pas du tout ainsi réellement. Il ne savait tout simplement pas exprimer ses émotions, et je peux le comprendre. Il m'avait sauvé, même si son geste envers ma grand-mère avait pu paraitre abject, tout s'était bien terminé.

Et j'étais de retour, plus forte que jamais.

Mes yeux sont rivés sur la Lune, je ne peux les en décrocher.

Mon esprit s'est évadé en cette chaude nuit d'été. Mes pensées s'expriment enfin en toute sincérité. Désormais, je sais ce qu'il me faut faire, j'ai enfin fait mon choix. Peut-être te paraitra t-il ignoble et détestable, mais je le fais en toute connaissance de cause. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus seule, Takuto est toujours là, à mes côtés. Il veille sur moi comme jamais tu n'as pu le faire. Il a toujours été près de moi lorsque j'en avais besoin. Alors même si autrefois mes sentiments pour toi prenaient le dessus sur les autres, aujourd'hui cela a changé. Mon amour pour toi ne s'évanouira jamais, je le sais bien, mes pensées iront toujours vers toi lors de moments et d'autres. Mon cœur ne pourra probablement jamais guérir d'un tel manque, mais je considère qu'il me faut maintenant avancer. Avancer vers mon avenir et non vers mon passé. Je l'écris à présent, et j'ai la sensation que je possède la réponse à l'intérieur de moi. Que désormais je me dois de construire un chemin différent du tien, car ta route ne croisera jamais plus la mienne. Un croisement s'annonce dans mon cœur et dans ma vie, et j'ai envie de le prendre, de virer de bord, car c'est le mieux à faire. Tu n'es plus là, je suis restée seule, et je ne veux plus l'être. Un homme merveilleux vit près de moi depuis tant d'années que j'ai besoin de lui apporter autant qu'il m'apporte, de me montrer digne de lui et de nos sentiments… Je ressens comme le besoin de m'approcher encore davantage, de faire un grand pas dans sa direction. Et d'invariablement reculer d'un dans la tienne.

De marcher sans jamais m'arrêter.

De ne pas chercher de solutions à tout cela.

J'ai seulement besoin de me laisser porter par mon cœur et ce qu'il me dicte. Alors, j'ai décidé de l'écouter. C'est pour cela qu'en cette paisible nuit, je te fais mes adieux… J'en ai besoin pour tourner cette page, pour continuer dans une nouvelle direction. J'espère simplement que de là où tu te trouves, tu comprends mon choix et mes motivations. Je t'aimerai éternellement, mais j'ai bien plus besoin de lui que tu ne l'imagines. Comme la Terre a besoin du Soleil. Le perdre me serait insurmontable. Tu es ma Lune, mais je suis son Soleil. Je l'aime pour tout ce qu'il est, et vivre sans lui me serait impossible. Alors il me faut prendre un tournant dans ma vie. Tu resteras toujours l'homme que j'ai aimé, et qui m'a poussé à donner le meilleur de moi-même, mais cela ne me suffit plus, j'ai besoin de plus.

J'ai seulement besoin de vivre.

Pardonne-moi… Je ne pensais pas que nos vies prendraient de tels chemins, mais nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. Tout cela ne peut plus durer ainsi. Alors j'ai choisi d'accepter la réalité et de vivre pleinement le temps qu'il me reste. Pour cela, seul Takuto m'est essentiel. Sans lui, rien n'aurait ni de goût ni de saveur. A quoi bon vivre sans lui. Il est l'éclat dans ma vie, et je ne le laisserais pas s'éteindre impunément…

Pour tout ce que tu as pu m'apporter : ton amour, ton amitié, ta force… Pour tout cela, je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Mais tout cela devait prendre fin tôt ou tard… Je le savais bien, au fond de moi, pourtant… Ce jour est arrivé.

Je t'aimerai toujours, et je continuerais à briller pour toi… _Eichi_…

Il est tard dans la nuit.

Seul le silence m'entoure.

Je me retourne, et je suis seul.

Comme souvent.

Je me lève difficilement et me dirige vers la fenêtre. J'ouvre le rideau, et j'aperçois une silhouette, seule, au milieu du grand jardin.

Je soupire légèrement.

Alors, tu es encore allé observer la Lune…? Cela ne cessera donc jamais… Ton amour pour _lui _surpassera toujours tout, balayant toute notre vie sur son passage ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de_ le_ laisser faire, mais je dois bien admettre que les doutes persistent encore et toujours depuis toutes ces années.

Huit ans…

Cela fait huit années que toi et moi partageons le même quotidien. Huit années depuis nos retrouvailles, ce soir-là, celui de ton concert… Je m'étais réveillé de mon coma, et après m'être remis, je t'avais retrouvé. T'en souviens-tu ? Tu étais sur scène, éblouissante comme toujours, tes fans chantant à pleins poumons, et je me suis avancé. Alors que tu allais entamer ta dernière chanson, tu m'as aperçu dans les premiers rangs. J'avais vu la surprise sur ton visage tandis que je souriais, heureux de te retrouver après ces trois années passées loin de toi. Tu t'étais ensuite précipitée sur moi, quittant ta scène et tout ton public. Nous nous étions expliquer, un peu bruyamment d'ailleurs, devant plusieurs milliers de personnes, et tu m'avais dit les mots qui m'avaient surpris…

« Takuto… Je t'aime. Je ne veux plus que tu partes. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! »

Grace à ces quelques mots, j'étais devenu l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je ne l'avais peut-être pas montré ni exprimer, mais c'est ce que j'avais ressenti. De plus tu m'avais enfin avoué tes sentiments, et tu avais aussi fait une chose que j'attendais depuis longtemps : tu avais fait la part des choses entre Eichi et moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je pensais que tu ne m'avais dit que tu m'aimais juste pour que j'entende ce que je souhaitais, et que toi par la même occasion tu pouvais rabattre tes sentiments sur moi, à défaut d'avoir Eichi.

J'ai toujours eu peur de cela, que tu ne puisses faire la part de tes sentiments entre nous deux, savoir de lequel tu étais vraiment amoureuse. J'avais fini par comprendre qu'en réalité tu ne pouvais faire un choix, car il m'ait apparu évident que tu ne pouvais nous départager. Qu'il y avait assez de place dans ton cœur pour nous deux. Deux êtres si différents, mais qui ont une place semblable pour toi. C'est vraiment étrange, tout de même…

J'enfilai rapidement un tee-shirt qui trainait, et me dirigeais vers la porte-fenêtre du salon qui donnait directement dans le jardin.

L'air frais de la nuit m'effleura sans que je n'y prête attention.

Je te voyais de dos, de là où je me trouvais. Tes longs cheveux bruns flottaient délicatement sous les affres de la légère brise nocturne, et cet air soucieux inscrit sur les traits de ton visage renforcèrent mon sentiment…

Tu es vraiment magnifique…

Mais je n'allais pas rester planter là, j'avais besoin d'une réponse à une certaine question que je t'avais posé quelques jours auparavant. J'avais besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche, que tu me le dises les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses cela uniquement parce qu'Eichi n'était plus là, et que donc j'étais le parfait candidat pour le remplacer auprès de toi. Non, je ne voulais pas de ce genre de vie. Je ne voulais pas toujours avoir à me demander si jamais il avait survécu, si tu aurais quand même décidé de vivre avec moi... Je ne voulais pas être la roue de secours de ta vie. Ces doutes m'avaient déjà trop longuement assailli tout au long de ces huit années, alors au bout de toute une vie, je n'imaginais même pas. Je préférais le savoir dès maintenant. Pour moi, la situation était facile à gérer. Il y a toi, il y a moi, et il y a nous. Mais de ton côté, la partie n'est pas du tout aisée. D'un côté, il y a toi… et de l'autre, il y a _lui_ et moi. Je pense que le moment de faire un choix est venu. Et il t'appartient entièrement. Peux-tu seulement vivre sans lui comme si de rien n'était… Ou t'es-tu remise de sa disparition ?

J'avais besoin d'une réponse.

Alors je m'approchai. Doucement, discrètement, telle une ombre se faufilant dans l'obscurité.

Mon cœur s'emballait à chaque pas qui me rapprochait inexorablement de toi, je commençais à me demander pourquoi je faisais tout cela. Ah oui ! Parce que vivre bercé dans une folle illusion n'était pas mon truc, voila pourquoi !

La sérénité de la nuit avait toujours un effet apaisant sur moi, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je m'approchai à pas légers. J'étais maintenant juste derrière toi. Et, comme hypnotisé, je levai les yeux vers l'objet de toutes tes attentions : la Lune.

Je la fixai et je fus tout de suite fasciné. Toute cette lumière berçant la Terre, cet éclat haut dans le ciel… C'est toutefois bizarre cet atmosphère que la lune a le pouvoir d'imposer à chaque fois que l'on a le malheur de croiser son fameux halo. C'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour de soi, comme si seule cette lumière réconfortante berçait notre cœur de tranquillité. Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareille émotion.

Je baissai la tête lorsque je sentis un poids s'abattre sur mon torse.

Et je vis la balançoire se balancer tranquillement, vide, devant moi. Sans avoir besoin de confirmer ma pensée, je savais que c'était toi qui te serrais contre moi. Cette étreinte me fit tout oublier. La sensation de te sentir contre moi était tout bonnement le plus doux des sentiments qu'il m'avait été donné de ressentir. Ma frustration et tout autre ressentiment disparurent sur le coup, balayés par ta présence à mes côtés. Je me trouvais stupide, mais en même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux. A tes côtés, rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, je me sentais invulnérable et impénétrable. Rien n'aurait pu me blesser.

Je passai automatiquement mes bras autour de tes épaules, et te serrai davantage contre moi.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi, sans parler, en écoutant seulement le bruit du vent soufflant dans les feuilles d'arbres.

Un frisson te parcourus, je te serrai encore plus entre l'étau de mes bras.

Au bout d'un long moment, durant lequel j'avais complètement omis la raison pour laquelle j'étais sorti en pleine nuit, tu relevas imperceptiblement la tête et me murmura ces quelques mots :

« Takuto… Je veux le faire. J'accepte. »

Je te relâchai de quoi pouvoir te regarder de face, et me surpris à me demander de quoi tu pouvais bien parler. Et puis tout d'un coup, je compris là où tu voulais en venir.

« Tu… Tu en es sûre ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ? Enfin, je veux dire…»

Et à cet instant précis, ta réaction me surprit. Tu t'es mise à rire. Discrètement, bien entendu. Puis tu transperças mes yeux d'un regard profond, où le sérieux régnait en maitre. Tu cessas de rire pour reprendre tout le sérieux que la conversation nécessitait.

« Je suis très sérieuse. J'ai enfin trouvé le chemin que je veux suivre. Et ce chemin, c'est celui qui ne me mène qu'à toi. »

Je te regardai, tentant de déceler la vérité dans ces paroles, mais tu me paraissais totalement sincère… je n'en revenais pas.

« Tu ne dis pas cela parce qu'il… enfin, qu'il n'est plus là ? Je ne veux pas être un substitut d'Eichi. »

Je voulais mettre les choses au point dès maintenant, que tu n'ais pas à regretter ta décision dans quelques mois, années. Il fallait que tu sois sûre et certaine, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible ensuite. Tu déposas ta main sur ma joue, et la caressa avec une tendresse que je ne te connaissais qu'en de rares occasions.

« Tu n'as jamais été un substitut pour moi. Vous avez beau être tous deux importants pour moi, je sais faire la différence entre vous deux. Et c'est avec toi que je veux vivre, faire ma vie, et n'offrir mes sourires et mes chansons qu'à toi, et à toi seul. Parce que tu es toi, Takuto. »

Puis, tu déposas tes lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement, comme un doux effleurement. Ce baiser me provoqua de douces sensations, faible que je suis devant cette femme. Je callais mes mains sur ta nuque, t'empêchant de t'écarter de moi, n'aspirant qu'à garder ce contact entre nous d'autant plus longuement. J'approfondis le baiser, ne me contentant pas de si peu. A bout de souffle, je m'écartais.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Takuto. »

Ces prunelles marron levées vers moi semblèrent me souffler « ton avenir se trouve dans les yeux de cette femme », et toute autre stupidité romantique dont je me croyais épargner. Il faut croire que non…

« Takuto, j'ai pris ma décision, ne doute jamais de la sincérité de mes mots. »

Tandis que je patientais, soudainement nerveux, tu t'es mise à sourire béatement. Ta voix claire s'éleva dans le silence de cette nuit claire.

Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono  
Zutto egaiteta yume  
Ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no  
Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni 

_Dans tous les rêves que je me dessine  
Il y a seulement une chose qui ne change pas  
C'est comment moi, maintenant  
Je me reflète ces moments dans mes petits yeux_

Le son de ta voix résonnant dans ce silence, me fit me rendre pleinement compte de la beauté de ton chant. J'étais probablement le plus grand fan de ta voix, et j'en redemandais encore et encore. Tu me transportais dans un océan de douceur.

Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara  
Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni  
Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku  
FULL MOON wo Sagashite

_Vas-y, porte ton regard vers ce vaste ciel nocturne  
Pour vraiment me faire comprendre tout de suite _

_Qu'il faut que je brille de toutes mes forces_

_Au point que rapidement tu recherches la pleine lune_

J'eus soudainement l'irrépressible envie de mêler ma voix à la tienne, dans cette chanson qui nous correspondait en de nombreux points. Nous scellions la promesse d'un avenir dans ces paroles…

Nos deux voix se mêlèrent, nos timbres s'ajustèrent sans défauts, parfaitement bien, comme toujours. Nous ne semblions faits que pour ne chanter que l'un avec l'autre.

Let's sing and song  
Itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete  
Day by day  
Kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae 

_Laissez moi chanter une chanson  
Pour qu'on reste toujours ensemble  
Celle que je suis maintenant fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour toi  
Jour après jour  
Du destin d'aujourd'hui à l'espoir de demain  
Je les serre tous les deux contre moi  
_

Tu lias les doigts de nos mains dans une exquise caresse. Je pouvais voir tant d'émotions passées dans tes yeux que cela me troubla l'espace d'un instant. Pouvais-tu toi aussi lire dans mon regard comme je le faisais dans le tien ? Parce que cela pourrait être embarrassant d'être ainsi mis à nu sans le savoir. Je pouvais toujours continuer à jouer au dur, mais si même mes yeux me trahissaient...

Let's sing a song  
Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo  
More and more  
Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete  
Many thanks for you

_Laissez-moi chanter une chanson_

_Si on reste toujours ensemble toi et moi  
Je peux surmonter toutes les peines.  
Encore et encore  
Maintenant que notre séparation prend fin  
Je voudrais te connaître encore et toujours plus  
Beaucoup de remerciement pour toi !_

Ton regard brulant me transperçait de part et part. Je te laissais chanter seule un dernier bout du refrain, pendant que je posais mes mains sur tes hanches. Je ne pouvais plus résister à l'attraction que tu induisais en moi. C'était fou l'effet que tu me faisais lorsqu'elle tu te mettais à chanter. En temps normal, lorsque tu ne chantais pas, j'avais déjà du mal à rester longtemps loin de toi, mais alors si en plus tu te mettais à chanter l'amour que tu semblais avoir pour moi, en me lançant un tel regard empli d'amour…

Let's sing a song  
Konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai  
More and more  
Motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai

_Laissez moi chanter une chanson  
Je veux croire que ce sentiment de chaleur, ce soir, est éternel  
Encore et encore  
Je veux crier encore et toujours plus  
Pour que cette chanson, ce rêve ne s'arrête pas_

This is song for you

_Cette chanson est pour toi._

Le regard plongé dans les yeux de l'autre, nous nous perdions dans un océan d'amour. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'intensité dans nos sentiments depuis le jour de nos retrouvailles, voilà huit ans.

Tu passais délicatement tes bras autour de ma nuque, le regard redevenu le plus sérieux au monde. Rares étaient les instants où tu avais un air si raisonnée et posée. Tu rayonnais. Tout en te rapprochant de moi, en resserrant ta prise, tu me chuchotas ces quelques mots.

« Oui, Takuto Kira, je souhaite t'épouser et passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés, que ce soit pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Ces paroles me rendirent fou de joie, littéralement. Un sourire vint orner mon visage, et je te soulevais dans mes bras tout en t'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Tu sais que je serais toujours présent pour toi, pour te protéger, n'est-ce pas Mitsuki ? »

« Oui, je le sais bien. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important avant tout, c'est que tu continues à m'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

J'eus une pensée amère pour Eichi…

« Oui, tu as raison… Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

Seule la Lune fut témoin cette nuit-là de cette promesse. Je comptais bien veiller sur toi et demeurer à tes côtés le plus longtemps qu'il me serrait permis. Car je t'aimais, plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Et que désormais la recherche de la pleine Lune n'avait plus lieu d'être…

Elle prenait fin ici, ce soir, sous ce profond ciel étoilé, présage d'un probable avenir fleurissant…

Un « New Future ».

**Fin.**


End file.
